Maximum Piracy
by RozaCourt
Summary: Nick has gotten more than he has bargained for when he tries to overthrow an all-female exploration boat. After narrowly escaping with his life, he decides to heighten his crew before taking over Isle Itex. What happens when he comes face to face with the very person the very person that almost killed him? (Iggy is not blind!) rated T some chapters may end up being rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: I have no idea what the ranks of a pirate are, so I ain't using most of them. Nor do I know much pirate talk. This is my first shot at a story like this, so I am open to suggestions and whatnot.**

Chapter one: At Sea Again Part One

Iggy POV

"Take care of her. I'll be back when I can," I whispered to my wife. I squeezed her waist, kissed my daughter's forehead, and walked away to board the ship.

My name is Iggy Walker. I have strawberry blond hair and pale blue eyes. I'm the younger-by-one-year brother of the honorable (yeah right) Captain Nick Walker of the SS Walker. Don't let the names fool ya: we're the most feared pirates of the 7 seas. Black Beard ain't got nothing on us.

"Iggy, just the pyro I've been looking for!" I looked up and saw Gazzy Teror sliding down the lookout pole to me.

"What's up, Gaz?"

"We got a new one." I looked to where he was pointing and saw a model-looking blond guy strutting up the walk.

"Who is he?"

"Dylan Gunther-Hagen. Word has it he doesn't want to be a doctor like his father."

"So he chooses the life of a pirate? Is he dumb? Being a pirate takes bravery, loyalty, wits."

"And the ability to withstand a small attack," a voice finished above us. By instinct, I ducked my head to avoid a haircut. Sure enough, Captain Nick's sword hit air and he landed on his feet nearby. "Oh you're no fun."

"I happen to like my hair, thank you very much." He grinned, re-sheathing his sword.

"You boys ready to hit the seas?!" His question was met by a series of 'ayes'. "That's good! Because the next time we're on land, we'll be conquering yet another island!" Que cheers and whistles. My turn.

"What you scallywags waiting for?! Hoist the anchor! We got ourselves a five month journey ahead of us!" My brother and I watched as the crew lowered the sails of the ship. "You think somebody already has control over the island?"

"Who cares? That place is as good as ours right now. Gold, silver, fertile land. All ours for the taking. And nobody's gonna change that."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm updating! **

**Max: well duh. I'm pretty sure they can see that.**

**Me: shut up Max. Nobody asked you. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. And to Artemis-Max-Katniss-Mclean, some chapters will be long others will be short. This is because certain scenes need to be from a certain character's point of view. But updates will be quick, just rarely over the weekend. **

**Max: yeah, yeah, yeah. Get on with the chapter.**

**Me: -rolls my eyes but obeys-**

Chapter two: At Sea Again Part Two

Ella POV

"Ella, shouldn't we be going? The ship's fully loaded." I lifted my head from my arms and saw Angel Ride standing there. I looked at the angle of the sun.

"You're right. Get the others on board; I'll get the captain." She nodded, saluted, and scurried off. I waved off the masseuse and got up.

The name's Ella Martinez. I'm the Hispanic adoptive sister of the gorgeous Captain Maximum Martinez (no homo). We're the leaders of the SS Martinez's exploration crew. It's not like we wanted this life. When we were left alone on Isle Itex with no means of survival, this is all we could do. Nobody would hire us.

I walked to a set of red and gold double doors that were three times my size and knocked. "Max?!"

"One second! Get _off_!" I heard shuffling, a few crashes, and a lot of curses before my sister opened a door. "What's up, Ells?"

"The ship is ready to be boarded, Captain. The crew and supplies are on ship, and they are waiting for the command to hoist anchor." She nodded and turned to look at the guy she undoubtly had been getting personal with.

"Sorry, Enrique. I gotta go." He walked up carrying two jewelry boxes.

"Take these as parting gifts. From me to the beautiful Martinez sisters." We each took a box.

"Thank you, Enrique," I said, bowing my head in gratitude.

"Come visit again, ladies. And remember, I will always be here when you need an ally." Max kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." We ran to the docks just as the anchor was being lifted and the sails lowered. We grabbed grappling hooks, put our foot in the hook, and swung onto the deck.

"Angel!" She ran to me. "Take these to our cabins." We handed her the boxes and she ran down the stairs.

"Let's get this ship sailing home, ladies! Families are waiting for us!" This was met with many cheers.

"Captain, how long will this last?" Nudge asked Max. She looked at the mocha colored motormouth.

"Five months, tops. Maybe six if the weather is too bad." She nodded and ran back to her post.

"It's smooth sailing from here, Max. No other ship is heading to our island."

"Let's hope so."


	3. Chapter 3

**this chapter will be 2 in 1 because both are kind of short even for me.**

**In this chapter, the boys say 'girls' a different way than usual. Have any of you ever seen She's the Man? Where the girl poses as her twin brother at his school so that she could play soccer? Close to end where the hard-core coach says "Now let's play some real football. A bunch a girls." That's how the boys say 'girls' in this story.**

Chapter three: The Ship of Girls

Nick POV

I swung around the ship on a hook, watching over the crew. So far, I've lost three sails boys to a single storm, and we're only 2 ½ months in the journey.

"Captain, there's another ship up ahead!" Sam Ride said from look-out. I stopped my swing by placing a foot on the upper pole of a sail and looked out, hanging onto the rope.

"Who's aboard?!"

"Just a bunch of girls! But by the looks on their faces, they have a lot of treasure!" I grinned, swinging around again.

"All hands on deck! Let's go, you scallywags! We have ourselves a ship of girls!" I watched the 70 members of my crew flood the deck.

"Why is a ship of girls so important?!" Gazzy asked me from below. I lowered myself till my foot touched the hook.

"They've got themselves some booty, you loony! Why else?!" A lot of the guys grinned mischievously, and I rolled my eyes. "Treasure you dopes."

"We're almost on them, Captain!" Sam announced. I looked down at my brother.

"Iggy, prepare a team of five to grab the treasure and beauties! The rest are with me to hold back the others!"

He nodded and did as I said. Once we were close enough, I unsheathed my sword.

"Gazzy, Dylan! Grab a grappling hook! You two are flanking me!" Soon, the boys were swinging right beside me. "Bring out the planks!" 5 boards were set between the two ships, and they started flooding the other deck.

"It's an attack!" a girl yelled. Gazzy, Dylan, and I flipped off out hooks and landed on hooks on the other ship (**Ok, might not be possible. But hey, this is fiction**).

"You all know your orders! Now go! Don't let a bunch of girls stop you!" They did as I said as we swung around. Amazingly, there were only 10 girls on deck. Until….

Chapter Four: All Hands On Deck!

Max POV

"Actually, if we take this route we could…." The ship's navigator was interrupted by Nudge throwing open the door.

"The ship is under attack!" Ella and I instantly jumped to our feet and ran up to the deck.

"Sound the alarm! All hands on deck!" Ella yelled. Girls ran on deck as I caught sight of three guys on MY hooks. I grabbed my dagger and threw it, cutting all three ropes. Ella and I grabbed our swords as we ran to the fallen pirates.

"You think you can take over my ship?" I lunged my sword at the guy in the middle, assuming by his get up that he's the captain, as Ella easily took on the other two.

"I don't want your stankin' ship. All we want is treasure and beauties." He easily blocked.

"Well, you ain't getting it."

"Ya think so?" I backed up to avoid a stab and countered.

"I know so. Look around, dodo. Half of your men is down. The other half is barely hanging on."

Ok, so maybe that was a slight exaggeration. But he don't know that. His jaw clenched as he took a wild swing. I easily ducked under his sword and used his opening to sink my sword into his stomach. I instantly pulled it back.

"Never underestimate a girl." He fell to his side.

"The captain's down! Forget the treasure; grab him and get to the ship!" The two guys Ella had been fighting pushed her away to grab the guy in front of me and follow the other guys to their ship. My girls cheered as the planks were moved.

"Ah! Max!" my heart dropped when I heard Ella's cry. I looked up and saw her being carried off by a guy.

"Ella!" I grabbed a swinging rope and went after her. "I'm coming Ells!" The rope was cut, and I fell to the deck.

"An eye for an eye! Good bye, SS Martinez!" Their boat sailed away at a surprising speed. I jumped to my feet.

"Hoist the anchor! Get this ship moving NOW!"

"We can't Captain! The sails!" I looked up and saw long slashes in every sail. That'll take hours to patch up. I fell to my knees in despair.

"No. Ella," I whispered. By protocol, Nudge- as 3rd in command- started giving orders.

"Get those sails patched up! 12 of you go down to the oars to get us moving until we're done up here! Let's go! This ship isn't going to move itself! Get a move on!"

I stayed on my knees as the girls followed the order. My little sister was gone, and I have no idea how to get her back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter five: The Results

Iggy POV

"Get him into his quarters! Gazzy, start on first aid until I get there! I gotta tie up this beauty!" I ordered, landing on the deck. We had already left the girls, and the only thing we have to show for it is the girl in my arm.

"Let go of me, you big oof! Or I'll feed you to the water hounds!" she yelled. I ignored her threats (what the hell is a water hound?) as I walked down to my cabin. Well, up until she kicked me down below.

"Ow, damn it!" She slipped out of my arm and made a run for it. Well, she tried to. My hand snapped out and grabbed her hair. She cried out as I yanked her back to me. "Try it again. I dare you," I growled in her ear.

"You won't ge' 'way wit dis. Cap'n will fin' me." I grinned evilly.

"Drop the accent, girly. I know it's just an act." With that, I pulled her into my cabin and forced her into a chair. I tied her down to it.

"Wha-what are you gonna do to me?" I smirked at the obvious fear in her voice.

"I'm going to do what every pirate does to a beauty." She flinched away as I touched her cheek. "But I'm leaving that for later. Right now, my captain needs me."

I caught her chin in my hand and crashed my lips down to hers. She tensed under me just as I leaned up and exited the room, locking it behind me. I jogged to my brother's quarters to find him moaning in pain. Gazzy had already taken off his shirt and is currently trying to find the wound.

"Where'd she stab you?" My only answer was another moan. "Bro, where'd she…?"

"I heard you the… 1st time. The bitch got me… in the stomach."

Gazzy got up and I took his place to help out my older bro.

**Btw, a water hound is a shark. Please review.**

**-RozaCourt**

Chapter six: Trapped

Ella POV

'I have to get out of here before that creep gets back,' I thought as I tested the strength of the ropes. I was still reeling from that infuriating kiss. Who did that guy think he was anyway? His crew lost a battle THEY started, so he grabbed me?

I suddenly remembered the dagger in my boot. The fool had tied my arms behind me, making it easier to reach down and grab it. I bet you're thinking '_How on earth can she do that when her feet are in front of her?_' It's quite simple, really. My legs are really long, and so are my arms. Plus he didn't tie my ankles to the chair. All I had to do was reach my legs back 'til I could reach them.

I easily cut through the ropes, freeing myself. Keeping the dagger in my hand, I crept over to the door. Just as my hand was about to grab the knob, the door was slammed open the doe-doe that grabbed me. He knocked the dagger out of my hand and yanked me by the hair.

"Did you really think it would be that easy to get away?" he growled. I felt tears welling up in my eyes from his grip, but I refused to cry in front of him.

"10 seconds more and I would've been in the sea by now," I bit out. He laughed harshly.

"Really now? From the deck? You really are a dumb one." He slammed me into the wall and crushed his chest into mine.

"Get off of me!" I struggled to push him away, but stopped when I felt something into my stomach. And it wasn't a blade. 'Hell no! We are NOT doing this!' I shrieked in my head.

"That's it. Be a good girl and do exactly as I say." He leaned his head down, and I moved my head. "Stay still, damn it!"

"No, I refuse to be used like this!" His hand left my hair, only to wrap around my neck.

"You don't have much of a choice," he whispered in my ear. I struggled to breathe as he tightened his grip.

"Let… let go. Plea…se." Tears ran down my cheeks as I punched at his arm. This can't be happening! I'm not supposed to go out like this!

"Not so tough now, are we?" He threw me to the floor, and I gasped for breath. I heard him unbuckle his belt, and my fire came back.

"You… are such a coward," I panted, laughing slightly. He froze a few feet from me.

"How so?" Good, I had him distracted.

"You took me while I wasn't paying attention. You fled the ship because girls were beating you. And now, you're manhandling a girl."

"It's what pirates do!"

"It is NOT what pirates do! I became a pirate when I was only 14 because my sister and I had no other choice! Now that I'm an explorer, I could just take a short journey for a companion!"

He grabbed my hair again, pressing his waist into mine. "Stop talking to me like that," he growled in my ear.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" Before he could react, I slammed my head into his nose. When he let me go, I tightened my grip on my dagger and embedded it into his thigh.

As he howled in pain and surprise, I grabbed his sword and yanked the dagger out. I ran out of the room and down the hall. I ran up the stairs and came face to face with the Max had stabbed. Which means I am officially screwed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unfortunately, this is not a FAX story. It wouldn't make sense with the plot line. There will be one encounter of FAX in one chapter. But that's about it.**

Chapter seven: Three Months Later

Nick POV

I walked along the deck, looking out to the ocean. We're almost to land, and I think I speak for everyone when I say land is a blessing at this point. After losing 25 of my crew to those insolent girls, we've encountered 5 storms, taking 5 boys with them each. Not to mention the 10 that were killed by our lovely prisoner (who we found out is Ella) in attempts at escape.

All in all, I've lost 60 crew members to this one trip. That's more than I've lost my entire life! I think fate hates me now. Besides Iggy, Gazzy, Sam, and Dylan, I only have 10 guys left. And that stupid girl won't be swayed into joining us. I can't take on a whole island like this. Time to call in the troops.

"You want me to WHAT?" Gazzy shrieked. I massaged my temples. Honestly, I don't have time for this.

"Take the other 12 members to one of our other islands. We'll need a bigger troop to take over Isle Itex."

"But what about you and Iggy?"

"We're going to be on the island undercover, finding out the army's weaknesses."

"But what about that girl?" I slammed my hands down on the table, making him jump.

"Dammit, Gazzy! Just do it!" He gulped, visibly shaking.

"Y-yes, Captain. Right away." He ran out of my office, leaving me to calm down my temper. Once that was done, I walked to my brother's cabin and knocked.

"Open that for me, Ella." After a few seconds, the 16 year old girl opened the door silently.

"C-come in, Captain Nick," she stammered. I grinned as I walked in.

"You finally beat the fire out of her didn't you, Iggy?" He shrugged, returning the grin.

"I had fun doing it. She's now as harmless as a kitten **(Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal reference, for those of you who watch it.)**."

"Good, because it's time to unleash The Plan." He perked up at that.

"You mean THE Plan?" I nodded and he grinned again. "Excellent! This is going to be fun."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Seeing Ella Again

Max POV

"Land ho!" Angel cried out from the lookout post. I stopped mid swing and looked out. Sure enough, I can perfectly make out our island.

"That has to be one of the best sights I've seen in months," I muttered. As our ship slowed to a stop at the docks, people started cheering and crowding the board walk. I started swinging again.

"Captain Martinez is the greatest captain of them all!" somebody yelled. 'You got that right,' I thought proudly.

"I love you, Maximum Martinez!" I put my foot on the net that leads to the lookout in order to stop my swing.

"It's Max Martinez!" I watched as my crew walked down the walk and ran to their families.

"Max, we need to go to the castle!" Nudge yelled up to me. I flipped off the hook and landed in front of her.

"I'll go! You guys go home to be with your relatives!"

"Are you sure? We know you and Ella usually do it." The others stood watching us.

"That's why I must go alone. Have fun, ladies: you deserve it! And meet me at my estate tonight for a feast!" Cheers rang through the docks as we separated. I walked to the stables to get my brown mare, Hershey, so I could ride her to the castle.

~Line Break~

"Captain Maximum Martinez of the SS Martinez!" the butler announced as I approached the king, queen, and prince.

"You're Majesties," I replied, bowing down to one knee and bowing my head.

"Where is your sister, Max?" the prince asked me. I fought back the urge to cry.

"She was captured by the SS Walker, Your Highness. She is unable to be here."

"I am so sorry for your loss, dear," the queen said. I blinked away tears as I stood. I have a job to do; I don't have time to cry right now.

"My king, a gift from our new allies. The Sword of Avolon."

I unsheathed it and kneeled in front of the king, holding it out to him. Each time we gain a new ally or conquer more land, Ella and I bring a symbol of our victory to the king as a way of thanking him for our ship.

"You did well, Captain. Your parents would be proud of you." I stood again.

"Thank you. That means the world to me." I bowed to the waist. "I must leave now. I have a feast to prepare."

"Of course. Have a nice day, dear." I straightened and left the castle.

~Line Break~

At my house, I laid on my beach chair. Yes, there is a beach behind my estate. It's one of the perks of being the leader of the Royal Army. The kitchen staff inside is in a frenzy, preparing enough food to feed my 100 crew members and their families. The king is sending some dishes as well, so that helps.

"Help! Is somebody out there?!" came from the shoreline. I sat up and saw a rowboat coming my way. I could barely make out 2 boys in it.

I grabbed my sword as they came ashore. I saw that both were shirtless and bleeding.

"Who are you?!" They looked at me.

"Please, Miss, we need help! Our ship was attacked by pirates! We barely made it out alive! And we found this girl within the ruins of another ship!"

Keeping the sword firmly in my grip, I approached the boat as the boys pulled out an unconscious girl. When I saw her face, I ran the rest of the way to them.

"Ella!" I grabbed her from them and tapped her cheeks lightly. "Ells, wake up. Come on, sweetie. Wake up!" When she didn't answer, I looked up at the boys. "What happened to her?!"

"Look, we don't…" one of them started. I stood and pointed the sword at them.

"What. Happened. To. Her?"

"We don't know!" I growled in frustration, sheathing my weapon.

"Go up to the house to get treated. I'll deal with you 2 later." They obeyed, and I picked up my sister. "Don't worry, Ells. You're safe now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. If I did, Dylan would've never popped up, and Max would've had a twin.**

Chapter Seven: The Plan Begins

Iggy POV

As soon as we were left alone in a room, I burst out laughing as Nick grinned.

"I can't believe it was _that_ easy," he said.

"You see right? I told you keeping that girl alive was a blessing." He flexed his muscles slightly as he reached for his dagger.

"I still say we kill her now. While we still have the chance to weaken them."

"In the home of a rival captain? Bad idea, bro. She'll have our heads for sure. Besides," I grinned darkly, "I'm having too much fun with little Miss Ella."

"Go on and make sure she understands her part of the plan." I nodded and walked out of the room.

~Line Break~

Ella POV

Oh God, why won't they just kill me already?! Why does that sick bastard continuously rape me and force me to call him Master?! I can't do this much longer. And now I'm back home with Max, and – because of him – I can't tell her _anything_!

"Mistress Ella, it's time to get ready for the feast," a maid said knocking on my door.

I took a deep breath and got out of the steaming tub. This is the only after-journey feast I haven't looked forward to. The girls are bound to notice my fireless state. Blast Iggy: he did this to me!

I dried off and slid into a pink strapless dress and white sandals. I sat down in front of my dresser mirror, looking at the wall, as my hair was dried, brushed, and curled.

"Ells, are you ready?" my sister asked from my doorway. The hair dressers backed away so that I could walk to her.

"I am." She grabbed my hand.

"You don't have to do this, Ella. The crew will understand." I gave her a small smile.

"I wasn't there to greet family and friends with you at the docks. This is my last chance to do so before the next journey." She nodded and led me to our massive dining room. There were 100 tables set up, each for one mate and their family, around the captain's table. One person from each table and Nudge and Angel at our table stood up.

"Captain Max Martinez and 1st Mate Ella," they all said at the same time, bowing to the waist.

"Have a seat, ladies." As they sat, I noticed 2 boys at our table. No! This can't be happening to me! My normal bite got stuck in my throat as I looked at Iggy. And everybody noticed.

"Ella, what's wrong?" one of the mates, Lissa, asked me. I shook off my unease and put as much fire into my tone and expression as I could ignite.

"Nothing that can't be fixed, mate. Seeing two strangers here after just escaping strangers makes me wanna yank out a sword." We all laughed at that, and Max decided to take the attention off of me (thank goodness!).

"This is a time to rejoice!" She easily spoke over the laughter. Everybody got quiet to listen to her powerful voice. "Rejoice in a safe journey! Rejoice in new allies! But most of all, rejoice in the return of family, friends, and…" she looked at me, "Ella!" She looked out again. "Bring out the feast!"

As soon as she had clapped twice, servants rushed in pushing carts of plates and glasses. Max and I jumped onto one each and rode them to our table.

"Eat, drink, and be merry!" We sat in our chairs as our food and drinks were set in front of us. I gulped slightly when I realized I was sitting between Nick and Iggy.

"I never got your names," Max said, forking food into her mouth. I cut into my steak.

"My name is Fang and this is my brother James."

Everybody at the table looked back and forth between them. Fang (Nick) has olive skin, shaggy black hair, and black eyes. Whereas James (Iggy –whines-) has pale skin, straight strawberry blond hair, and ice cold blue eyes.

"I was adopted into his family," James explained.

As we talked over dinner, I forgot about how scared I was. My fire was coming back. That is, until the bastard decided to put his hand on my upper thigh. I instantly choked on my meatball, making me have to gulp down water. But then he slid his finger further up, and…. Well, let's just say I'm glad Max has almost inhuman reflexes.

"Are you ok, Ells?" she asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Y… yeah, I'm fine. Something Nudge said ignited a memory, that's all."

"Oh my gosh, I am sooooooooooooo sorry, Ella! I promise it won't happen again! Gosh, I'm so insensitive. I should've been…." Max held up her hand, stopping Nudge's rant instantly.

"James, please escort Ella to her room and be sure that she is comfortable before coming back." I started panicking on the inside.

"That's not necessary, Max."

"I insist." I gulped, feeling Ja-no! IGGY's- eyes on me. '_Please say no, please say no, please say no_,' I thought.

"It'll be my honor, Captain Martinez." My heart sunk when he said those 6 words. I had no choice but to take his hand and stand up with him. All eyes were on us as he led me out of the dining room.

**Ok, people. You have imaginations. I'm pretty sure you can guess what happens next. But in order to keep this rating T, I am stopping the chapter right there. But, this is a pirate Iggy. I'm pretty sure you can figure out the next part. That's all for now.**

**-RozaCourt**


End file.
